


making the holidays bearable

by RefugeeofTumblr



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RefugeeofTumblr/pseuds/RefugeeofTumblr
Summary: Foaly's aunt joins the rest at Fowl Manor for the holidays. Artemis has a little fun. Humor, drabble.





	making the holidays bearable

“Oh, there have been so many deaths in the family recently,” Foaly’s aunt complained, not seeming to realize just how much she was boring her - unfortunately - captive audience. “It’s been such a difficult time, you know, with all the preparations.” Foaly, for his part, shot an apologetic glance at his friends, mouthing something that might have been ‘sorry’ or ‘she’s always like this’.

More likely a little of both.

Unexpectedly, Artemis looked up from the book he’d been perusing and nodded, a expression of perfect empathy on his face. “Of course. It’s always difficult to lose someone. We’ve just recently lost our dear friend Holly, in fact.”

An air of confusion settled over the rest of the room, all of whom knew quite well that Holly was in the kitchen. Foaly’s aunt, however, hadn’t even managed to learn the names of half the people there, and so she clucked her tongue against her horsey teeth, making sounds of false sympathy. Though Butler managed to control his expression and Foaly simply shot Artemis a confused look, Juliet, No. 1, and Mulch were all fighting to stifle their helpless giggles. They knew what he was getting at.

That was, of course, when Holly’s voice drifted in from the hallway. “ARTEMIS! For Frond’s sake, stop telling everyone I’m dead!”

Notably, the sympathetic clucking stopped.

“Sometimes,” Artemis continued serenely, “I can still hear her voice.”

Juliet lost the battle and started laughing, No. 1 not far behind. Behind Foaly’s now rather annoyed aunt, Butler allowed himself the liberty of a smile.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from my Dreamwidth, whitefeatheredtrico. I hope you all enjoy! And please feel free to say hi over there if you're so inclined!


End file.
